Silver halide photographic light-sensitive material, hereinafter simply referred to light-sensitive material, is treated by processes of developing, fixing, washing and stabilizing after imagewise exposure to light. The processing is performed by an automatic processor, and a replenishing system is widely applied in which a replenishing solution is replenished to maintain the activity of the processing solution. The purpose of the replenishment by the replenishing solution is to dilute substances dissolved out from the light-sensitive material, to compensate of evaporated amount and to replenish the consumed components.
Other than the foregoing processing, a processing method so called a monobath processing is applied in which the developing and fixing are performed in the same solution.
Although the monobath processing by suing an usual monobath processing solution has such advantages that one processing tank can be reduced compared to the usual two-bath processing and the automatic processor can be made compact, the method causes a problem that the fogging is increased when the monobath processing is carried out by a processing solution using hydroquinone as a principal component.
In a case of the use of a liquid processing composition, a troublesome operation for preparation of the processing solution and a trouble accompanied with the replenishment of the liquid composition cannot be reduced and the working for the operation is not lightened so much even when the monobath processing is applied.
Moreover, it is a problem that the degradation of the replenishing solution is considerably serious compare to that in the two-bath processing. Further, regarding the photographic properties, the mono-bath processing has a serious problems such as that the maximum density and the linearity of the gradation are considerably degraded. The solution of such the problems has been strongly demanded.